The use of a multi-conductor flat cable has become widespread in recent years. The cable, which is often color coded, provides a neat and expedient way of routing a high number of individual conductors along a common path. A variety of connectors for terminating such a cable are known in the prior art. The connector usually performs the functions of making an electrical connection with the conductors within the flat cable and of providing structure with which an external electrical connection may be made.
While the second function to be performed by a connector is easily effected, the first is not. Since it is desirable to make a connection with a flat cable without first dividing the cable into its individual conductors or without stripping the insulation from the cable, the portions of the connector which are to mate with the conductor bundles frequently take the form of blades or tines. The conductor bundles within a flat cable are often spaced one from the other on 0.050" centers, and consequently, the blades or tines of the connector must be very small and accurately positioned. Because the insulation surrounding the conductor bundles is tough and designed to resist tearing or splitting, the blades or tines must be rigid and capable of resisting deformation during use. A connector which performs satisfactorily and meets those prerequisites listed above is not known in the prior art.